elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orgnum
Orgnum (also spelled Orghum)Fragment: On ArtaeumBrief History of the Empire, Book I is the Maormer ruler of the island kingdom of Pyandonea.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions Orgnum is a deathless wizard who is said to be the Serpent God of the Satakal. Every attack launched by the Maormer against Summerset has been led by Orgnum himself, who it seems is not only immortal but grows more youthful by the century. Sea Serpents serve as Orgnum's guards and occasional mounts.Fang of the Sea Vipers Background Origin According to legend, Orgnum was a phenomenally wealthy Aldmer nobleman, who used his finances to launch a rebellion against the powers of the land. He and his followers were banished for this to a place separated from Aldmeris by an impenetrable mist, Pyandonea, "Veil of Mist." This boundary proved so effective that the followers of Orgnum never again disturbed their former countrymen in Aldmeris.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Pyandonea War of the Isle Three months before the War of the Isle in 3E 110, King Orgnum met with Potema Septim in Solitude to make an agreement that when the Maormer took over Tamriel, she would be Empress of the continent. In turn Potema promised that she would lead an insurrection against her brother, Emperor Antiochus Septim. On the night of their first meeting, Potema shared her bed with Orgnum, as she deemed it to be the polite and diplomatic thing to do. King Orgnum's translator was fluent in the languages of four continents; his own country of Pyandonea, as well as those of Atmora, Akavir, and Tamriel.The Wolf Queen, Book IV The War of the Isle was the last documented appearance of King Orgnum and the Maormer. The united alliance of the kings of Summerset and Antiochus, combining the Imperial fleet and the royal navies of Summerset Isle, together with the magical powers of the Psijic Order, succeeded in destroying the Pyandonean invading armada.The Wolf Queen, Book V It was said that the storm brewed by the Psijic of Artaeum so annihilated Orgnum's fleet that he was never again able to muster together enough of a force to dare another battle. King Orgnum's Coffer King Orgnum's Coffer is a small-sized chest, ordinary in appearance, and remarkably light, almost weightless. Once a day, the Coffer will create gold from naught, and when King Orgnum himself possessed the Coffer, the supply within was limitless. King Orgnum's Coffer is no longer in his possession, and those who have found it since report that the Coffer eventually disappears after having dispersed enough gold to shame even the wealthiest of merchants. Where and why it vanishes is still a mystery.Events of Trivia *It is stated in The Wolf Queen, Book IV that Orgnum thought that Queen Potema was a "great beauty," though if he was just being polite, like Potema stating that she and her kingdom was at his disposal, is uncertain. Appearances * * * * * ** de:Orgnum es:Orghum fr:Orgnum it:Orgnum pl:Orgnum ru:Оргнум Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Maormer Category:Aldmer Category:Lore: Kings Category:Lore: Royalty